Where you are
by wytchkat
Summary: Two Friends stumble into Hunter life and change it forever
1. Default Chapter

Greetings!No,I don't own sweep-though I'm holding out hope that a real Hunter does exsist somewhere. This idea was played out by a friend and myself-let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter one:The Road to really lost  
  
Somewhere in New York  
  
"Give me that damn map-now!" Faith snarled. Darsha narrowed her eyes and tossed the offending item across the hood of the car. Faith had to duck as it came sailing much too fast in her direction.The two girls had pulled over admiting they were lost,a few moments before. They had decided to get out of the much too close quarters of the car and streach their legs.Faith had been driving ,with Darsha navigating when the wrong turn had occured.Faith was also at fault;she had been singing(off-key)with a cd,and trusting Darsha to read the map.She should of known better.  
  
Darsha was equally pissed-Who did faith think she was-The Goddess herself? She could of looked things over and they could of figured out the route together-but noooo,it was 'Darsha,I'm driving-which way do we go?' Darsha smilled,she hadn't given a hoot about this trip to begin with.   
  
The trip up to "The Worlds largest Used Book Sale" In New York held liitle excietment for her,But the total time of driving up from Georgia would give her some much needed time away from her husband.She looked up at Faith who was tuning the map around,one way than another.Darsha smirked and said "So,you missed school on the day that they taught one how to read that?" Faith squinted At the map again and folded it back up "There should be a town on up the road a bit-or it was a chocolate stain." Darsha rolled her eyes. Faith continued "I think our best bet is to keep going this way untill we find a gas station and can ask directions." Darsha nodded "Brillent conclusion,Sherlock." Faith tossed the map back in the car and grabbed her ciggeretts out and lit one. she looked at Darsh "At least the scenery is nice."  
  
Darsha looked around, They had pulled off next to a Graveyard and very large old oak tree. "Come on,Faith,lets check out the cemetary.streach our legs-I'm not ready to ride again yet." Faith Agreed and they Headed off. They were winding their way Through the tombstones when Faith just started laughing. Darsha looked at her,"whats so funny? Faith caught her breath and wiped tears from her eyes"Think if I decided to summon a dark spirit a Seeker would show up and take me away?" Darsha laughed also at the book Reference. Faith had forced her to read the series,and she had enjoyed it. Now there was a lot of running jokes about it between them. They had both been practicing witches for a long time. Both were in their late twenties,and the craft was part of thier lives. Faith gave Darsha a sly grin and held her arms skyward and began to chant;   
  
"Oh spirits of Darkness,Death and Demise,Hear me now,and come before my eyes.  
  
Twirl,dance and spin about and hold where you are till I send you out.  
  
On my command, forth shall ye be sent to ravege, rage and torment!"  
  
A sudden rush and swirl of wind caught the girls off guard. They locked eyes with each other,both registering there was something'not right'.  
  
Darsha recovered first "Cute Faith,now lets get out of here. You can recite your shakespere in the car. This place is giving me the creeps. Faith shivered and agreed,"yeah,I'll audition for the part of wicked witch somewhere else-lets roll."  
  
They hurried back to the car and left,they never noticed the dark shadows that had gathered at the tree's base.  
  
"What did that sign say?"Faith asked, Darsha twisted her head back to look "geeze,you're going to fast- it said Widow something-ha!maybbe it is widows vale!" faith shot her a withering look "uh-huh,and if we keep driving we'll find Practical Magick,Dar,get a grip." Darsha sulked"touchy,touchy." Faith looked up ahead "hey Dar!Its a diner,Lets stop for lunch and get some directions"Darsha laughed as she saw the sign read 'Widows vale Diner'. Faith shot her another look-"Its only a coincedience." but this time she sounded a little worried. She had had an odd feeling since they had left the graveyard,and it was only getting stronger.  
  
Just outside town  
  
Hunter stared out his window. All his senses had been put on alert. Dark Magick was afoot,he had felt it. He would give it more thought later.Morgan said to meet her for lunch,she needed to talk to him.She had not sounded good.He shook his head,too much to think about,he needed to get going. He'd track down the Dark Magick later.  
  
A/N: THERE IT IS-PLEASE REVIEW!I PROMISE IT DOES GET BETTER,LOTS MORE INTRIUGE AND HUNTER SCENES! 


	2. the diner

don't own nuthin' not even the computer i'm using!

Chapter two: Meetings

Hunter walked into the widows vale Diner,and scanned the crowed,his eyes settling on morgan. He headed back to her booth,focusing on her. Morgan acknowladged Hunter with a cool nod. Her face was unreadable,emotions held tightly in check. "Hello hunter" her voice was chilly. Hunter was now more wary than ever. what was going on? He cleared his throught as he sat down,and asked her"You said we needed to talk?" Morgan looked him directly in the eyes,"Actually.I need to talk and you need to listen. I'm Tired of being your caged bird. I'm ready to have a go at things on my own.Aand I can't do that with you hanging around me all the time. I guess I'm saying that I need a lot more space than you've been giving me." Hunter had looked away from her half way during this speach,he asked her quietly"How long? How long do you need?" Morgans voice was still steady"Untill I decided if I want you in my life-however long that may take." She stood up and walked out. It would of Been a text book exit,except for one thing.

It was at this moment that Faith had been getting up to go to the Rest Room. She had stood up and she and Morgan collided. Darsha called out Faiths name,as Hunter was approaching where the two girls were both sitting in the floor. Morgan out of spite,let loose a small current of magickal energy,just ment to shock. Faith took it as an all out attack. She gathered her own Magick,in defense,when the first tendrils of black magick began to swirel in the air. Morgan was hit,and curled into a fetal position,as the magick seem to crawl along her skin,poisioning her. Faith,quickly got over being stunned,relized the attack didn't extend to her,and decided to get the hell out of dodge,a glance in Darsha's direction,confermed that she agreed.They both flew out of the diner,jumped into Faiths car,spinning tires and throwing gravel as they left. Darsha was glaring at a shooken up Faith," Was that necessary?Are you trying to get us burned at the stake or something?Do you know how wrong that was? I mean,that kind of force wasn't called for Faith." Faith gave Darsha an odd look"Whatcha mean?I didn't do anything!" Darsha countered" Yeah you did. That stuff That went after that girl came from you." Faith lapsed into silence. This was not good at all.

Hunter Tried to help Morgan,but was unable. As soon as the Two girls left,so did the bad magick,fallowing them like a rabid dog. He dashed out the door to catch them,but they had already jumped into their car and pulled off. He Glared at the back of the car,memorizing the license plate of the Pontiac,swearing,He was going to find them. That one girl needed to be stopped before she hurt anyone else. 


End file.
